Recollection
by Kirani56
Summary: Alfred wakes up in a hospital, unsure of what happened to him. Maybe the British doctor knew something. If he only knew that...perhaps his heart wouldn't feel so deprived of happiness...


**Summary: Alfred wakes up in a hospital, unsure of what happened to him. Maybe the British doctor knew something. If he only knew that...perhaps his heart wouldn't feel so deprived of happiness...**

**Disclaimer: One can dream...but the characters don't belong to me. Hidekaz Himuruya owns them and the rest of the Hetalia cast.  
**

**A/N: Well...yes this is another Hetalia story. I'm hoping that this upcoming winter break I will be able to write more. This is just a practice. :)**

**Rating: T (Cursing, Minor yaoi)  
**

* * *

The smell of chemicals that reached his nose forced him to snap his eyes open and shoot up from his bed. Alfred's head began to spin rapidly as his vision faded slowly into a black void, pushing him back onto his pillow. After a few blinks, he sat upright again. The room reappeared into plain white; a few tables and desks scattered around the walls with an abandoned pair of latex gloves sitting on the stand next to the bed. A British flag adorned itself just across the room.

Now Alfred would have panicked if he had the energy to. Waking up in a hospital is usually one of the worst things to open your eyes to, but hey. At least he wasn't dead.

Or so he thought.

Alfred looked down to his lower body. His bed was draped with white covers that concealed his bare thighs and feet. A blue hospital gown on his chest seemed to cover his front half.

Well fuck, he wondered. Who exactly was the one who stripped him? Anyone would have killed to see Alfred Jone's dick. Anyone.

A nurse walked in and Alfred looked up. She was wearing a normal lab coat on top of a low V-neck blouse that hugged her breasts tightly to show her voluptuous figure. Alfred really didn't need to be a plastic surgeon to know those weren't real. She looked up from her clipboard to see Alfred. Alfred grinned guiltily at her.

"You're up." she commented, reaching for the clipboard in front of his bed and scribbling her observations.

Alfred laughed shakily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I am."

"I'll get Dr. Kirkland in here in a minute." she said monotonously as she stepped out of the room. Alfred blinked. How boring.

Unsure of what to do until Dr. Kirky-something would come to check him out, he glanced out the window that lit up the room. There wasn't really much outside. He assumed they were a little higher up the building. He didn't see any trees, though a large cloud (surprisingly in the shape of a cloud) caught his eye. It moved slow, but it was definitely moving. Maybe it would rain soon.

"Ah." a voice called out to his thoughts. "So it's you, Alfred F. Jones."

Alfred glanced in the direction of the voice. A rather slender looking man with another white lab coat was standing at the left side of his bed staring at him a little more than he was comfortable with. Alfred could just see the red polo shirt underneath his intimidating figure, but looked up to see him clearly.

The doctor had fluffy blonde hair that looked a little disheveled from work, but fell quite nicely down his face. Though Alfred wasn't looking at his countenance.

It was his eyebrows.

"Excuse me." The man said. He could hear the heavy British accent in his voice.

Alfred shook his head and looked down to the man's emerald green eyes. "Sorry, did you want to say something?"

"Yes." he grumbled as he took a chair nearby to sit in. "We need to talk."

Alfred stiffened. Was it something serious? Was he sick?

"What is it, doc?" he questioned worriedly.

Instead of receiving an answer, he felt a sharp pain to his cheek before he could cry out.

"You bloody idiot."

Alfred rubbed his cheek from the slap and anger welled up inside him. How the _fuck_ was this guy a doctor?

"What the hell?!" Alfred shouted. "I didn't do anything! What's with you?!"

"Shut your mouth." the doctor hissed as shot a glare at the lady nurse watching from the door. She stiffened but nodded, immediately leaving the room with a satisfying click. The doctor lifted Alfred's chin. "You know _very well_ why I'm mad."

Alfred used his free hand to shove the other's arm away intimidatingly. "No. I don't. Get me out of this room now and I won't call the cops on you, _doctor."_

"Are you even listening to me?" the doctor growled, using his hands to secure the patient to the bed. "_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO YOURSELF, GODDAMMIT. I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCKING COPS SAY_."

Alfred almost shot an equal comeback until he realized something he should have thought of. He tried to think but a heavy force in his brain pushed him back painfully. The look that shot across Alfred's face made the other release his grip on him. Once free, Alfred clutched his head and felt bandages around his temples.

"...Dr. Kirk?" Alfred demanded in a questioning but firm tone. "Tell me how I ended up here."

The doctor narrowed his eyes at Alfred. "Stop the name calling. Call me by my first name properly."

Alfred looked at him. First name? Did he know it? He tried to think again. His brain rejected.

"I've never met you before." Alfred announced. Kirkland shook his head.

"Playing idiot won't get you anywhere."

Alfred looked at the other seriously. "I'm not being the idiot here. I'm telling you the truth."

"Stop it."

"No, really. I don't know."

"Utter bollocks. I asked you to stop."

Alfred sighed. His head hurt so much that he didn't really care anymore. He threw his head into the soft pillow and closed his eyes. Kirk...land was it?

"Look." he said to Kirkland with his eyes closed. "I don't expect you to believe me or not, but I really don't know _who_ you are other than the fact that you are my doctor. You can deny it all you want. If you're going to scold me for not trying to remember, leave me alone."

A long fifteen minutes of silence was felt through the room. Alfred wasn't sure if he should have opened his eyes, but he knew the second he sensed it.

The man was trying desperately not to cry. Alfred chose to sit up and open his eyes to look at the other clearly.

"Dr. Kirkland."

The Brit looked to meet the American's eyes. The emerald had faded to a mist of grey and green.

"You don't remember…" Kirkland exhaled heavily. "…anything about what happened two nights ago?"

Alfred shook his head. "Tell me."

The young man straightened himself upward in his chair uncomfortably. "Well…" he started. "It began after a stupid man decided that he would bloody well end his life…and instead had his lover rescuing him from a swift death with a car."

Alfred's gaze turned downward. He assumed that he must be the lover. The American looked back up for an answer but just saw the doctor looking down as well.

Another pulse from his brain caused him to hiss. If only he could remember that name! He was sure that Kirkland would talk!

"Are you alright?" Kirkland asked, a little panicked at Alfred's hiss and grabbed the other's two cheeks to keep his eyes focused on him. "You are _not_ fainting on me again, you wanker. You hear me? I didn't become a doctor for you to relax!"

Alfred blinked once as his hands unconsciously slipped up the other's cheeks. Unsure of what to do, Alfred thought of the only way to remember.

A kiss. The second the lips sealed shut, it came.

His name was Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

_**-Posted December 4, 2012**_

**Hope you liked it! It's out of my usual norm, but it's still writing :)**


End file.
